Bowser
King Bowser Koopa is the unquestioned ruler of the Koopa troop, and he is the main antagonist, arch-enemy of Mario. Bowser's lifelong goal has been to take over the Mushroom Kingdom, and he almost always attempts to do so by capturing Princess Peach, who he doesn't destroy due to the fact that he's developed a huge crush on her. Ultimately, he aims to take control of the Mushroom Kingdom through marriage with the Princess, thus becoming the king. Once she is taken out of power, he wreaks havoc across the kingdom, only to eventually be thwarted by Mario and his friends. He also has eight children, seven of which called Koopalings, with the most famous of his children being Bowser Jr., who appears as a playable character in Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Winter Games. In the Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Winter Games, Bowser teams up with his partner in crime, Dr. Eggman, to stop the Winter Olympics, but they did not succeed. Bowser and Eggman both join forces once again in Mario & Sonic at the 2012 London Olympic Games to stop the London Games. ''Mario and Sonic at the Olympic Games'' Bowser appears in Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Games as a power type character. He is the strongest character with a high level of stamina. Bowser does excellently in events such as the Hammer Throw or any events dealing with strength. ''Super Smash Bros. Brawl'' Bowser is the biggest and heaviest fighter in Super Smash Bros. Brawl. Though he's slow, he has some powerful smash attacks that makes up for it. Special Moves *'Standard:' Fire Breath *'Side:' Flying Slam *'Up:' Whirling Fortress *'Down:' Bowser Bomb *'Final Smash:' Giga Bowser ]] '''Trophy Description' The king of the Koopas and Mario's eternal rival. He breathes fire, hurls hammers, attacks from vehicles like the Koopa Clown Car, and uses all sorts of weapons in hopes of taking out Mario. As his size suggests, he's immensely powerful. His son Bowser Jr. is a chip off the old block who spends his time creating trouble for Mario. Subspace Emissary Bowser appears as one of the primary enemies in this game. He first appears after Diddy Kong and Donkey Kong, and uses a strange weapon called a Dark Cannon to turn Donkey Kong back into a trophy. He next appears when Diddy Kong finds him in search of Donkey Kong, Bowser attempts to trophicate Diddy Kong but Fox catches him and runs. He trophicates Zelda or Peach and creates a Shadow Bug Copy of her which Mario and Pit or Link and Yoshi fight. He and the Koopa Troop invade King Dedede's castle and destroys it trophicating him leaving Ness, Luigi, Zelda/Peach and Dedede under the rubble. Bowser finds Zelda or Peach and kidnaps her. Mario, attempting to free Zelda/Peach, jumps high in a punching stance to attack Bowser. Bowser uses Zelda/Peach as shield. When Mario see her he stops his punch for fear of hurting Zelda/Peach. Bowser then escapes with the Princess in his pod. He soon corners Fox and Diddy Kong once more and trophicated Diddy Kong and created a false Diddy Kong via Shadow Bugs. He next aimed for Fox only to have his Dark Cannon destroyed by Falco. Fox revived Diddy Kong while Bowser escaped, they then fought the giant false Diddy Kong. He later shows up with Ganondorf on the Subspace Gunship, although it is quickly destroyed by the combined efforts of the heroes. He and Ganondorf retreat to the Subspace, where Ganondorf turns on Bowser, and uses the Dark Cannon to turn him into a trophy. He is later awakened by King Dedede whom he immediately fights, only to be re-trophicated by Dedede. He is then revived and departs for the Great Maze. ''Mario and Sonic at the Olympic Winter Games'' snowboarding down Radical Highway.]] Bowser appears in the sequel of Mario and Sonic at the Olympic Games, called Mario and Sonic at the Olympic Winter Games. However, he is not alone this time, as his son Bowser Junior joins him in the competition. In the Nintendo DS version's Adventure Tours, Bowser teams up with Dr. Eggman to stop the Winter Olympics and make their own games by melting all the snow and kidnapping the Snow Spirits. In the Wii version, like all characters, once the player earns 5 gold medals or 1st place medals with Bowser, a Bowser costume appears in the Boutique for 300 star tokens. Trivia Bowser (クッパ) means "kuppa" in Japanese. Bowser's name came from a tanker car on a freight train. Category:Antagonists Category:Villains Category:Enemies